The Dark Shadow
by Slowly Going Crazy
Summary: Dragons, faries, and many other creatures. Only read in fairytale, but it could happen...
1. Chapter 1

…The dark shadow turned with its dragon-like head facing me. it's eyes red enough to pierce the night looking straight into mine.

"You can't do this for your own fun. Stop killing the creatures of eldenstok." I said.

"O.K.… I'll stop after I kill you!" The Dark shadow said as he reared his head back. He lunged forward, and I screamed.

I woke up terrified and looked around. "It was just a nightmare'" I said looking at the ceiling.

"Wake up, Gabe, today is your birthday!" My mom said walking into the room and pulling up the blinds. "It seems like yesterday when I used to tuck you in at night," She said walking to the door. "Oh, Uncle Tim called and said that Uncle Dave died, so we inherit his house. Start packing!" she said as she left the room.

"Could life get any worse on my 13th birthday!" I said getting out of bed. I walked down the stairs and tripped over something at the bottom step. It was a dog, and it licked my face while I was on the floor.

"I see you met your present," my mom said, "isn't he cute!"

"Yeah, cute and slobbery." I said sarcastically.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked.

"He has a scruffy face… I'll name him scruff," I said.

"Well, go and eat breakfast and pack, because there's a long trip ahead of us!" she said going off the subject.

I ate breakfast and packed and packed and packed some more. Then, Threw the boxes into the moving van that was outside. I Put a leash on scruff and got into the moving van.

"You ready?" my mom asked and I knodded. "Then here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

After 4 days, many hotels, and many pancakes, we made it to Uncle Dave's old Farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. It's an old two-story farmhouse with chipped paint all over the walls, creaking doors, rickety stairs, and a porch that looks like it could fall any day. Atleast it has a huge yard and a lake.

"Here we are," my mom said while getting out of the car, "What do you think?"

"I say we should sell it and get a new house."

"This is a great house; it's been in our family for generations."

"I can tell."

"Well find your room while I get the stuff out of the back," she said while opening the back of the moving van, "oh and don't forget scruff."

"I won't," I said as I got scruff and walked into the house. I looked around and there were cobwebs everywhere. I walked up the steps and saw three rooms: one with a window to the front yard, one with a window to the backyard, and one with a very small window.

I walked into the room with the very small window and looked out of it. All I saw was some of the backyard, then something caught my eye. It was a dark-looking shadow that ran behind a big bush. I wondered what it was or what it could have been because it looked like it was seven feet tall.

I sat there wondering until I felt something along the rim of the window. It was a little string so I pulled it and a secret compartment opened in the wall. I looked at the stuff in the secret compartment: one thing was a very fancy stick, and the other thing was a book titled spells and enchantments. I opened the book but it had no writing except a letter in the back. I looked at the letter and opened it up and it said:

**To my nephew Gabe**,

**If you find this letter**

**then you found the book and wand.**

**You may think it strange,**

**But keep them with you.**

**You'll never know when**

**You will need them,**

**But I know you will.**

**Your Uncle,**

**Dave**

I sat there looking at the book and so called wand until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I threw the book and wand into the secret compartment and shut it.

"Did you find a room you liked?" My mom said peeking into the door as I turned around.

"Yeah, this room is good," I said.

"O.K. then get your stuff," She said, "I'll have the room next to it."

"O.K." I said, "I'll be down in a minute."

"O.K." she said as I looked back at the secret compartment, "Is something troubling you?"

"No… nothing… noting at all"

"O.K. be down soon."

"O.K. bye" I said as she turned to walk down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

After I helped move the stuff in, I got the book and wand. I walked down the stairs and opened the back door to see if the creature was still out there. I started to peak outside when I heard my mom behind me.

"You going out back?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you have the things you need?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said as I checked my pocket for the book and the wand.

"O.K. … just don't let scruff out," My mom said.

Suddenly, a dark blur ran past my legs and out the door. "Oh no," I said quietly, "scruff!"

I darted out of the door, and ran after scuff hearing my mom say, "be home at dinner time!" Not even answering; I just kept running.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I looked back and saw the dark 7-foot shadow running after me. I didn't know what it wanted… to kill me, or to meet me. I looked back again and saw its eyes that were deep red. Suddenly, I ran into something, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I started gaining conchusness and heard whispering around me.

"Do you think he'll be all right? Because if he isn't I'll take his shoes!" one voice said.

"Yes, he'll be just fine." Another voice said.

"He looks very familiar," a third voice said.

"He looks just like every other person I've seen." A fourth voice said.

"Shhhhh… he's opening his eyes," the third voice said.

I opened my eyes, and once the room stopped spinning I saw 4 "things" surrounding me. One was a creature with long ears and a pointy nose. Another, was an old man with a long beard in a wizard suit. The third thing was a tiny girl with wings, and the fourth thing was a green wrinkly faced creature.

"Aaah!" I screamed as I sat up on the stone-like bed I was laying on, "Where am I and what are you things?"

"It's not what we are…It's who are we." The creature with long ears corrected. "Anywise… I'm Dynasty the Imp, at your service."

"I'm Ramsly the wizard," The old man said, "I am the teachor of the ways of the wizard."

"I'm Isabel the fairy," the tiny girl said, "your wish is my command."

"And I'm Gripsnak the goblin," the green creature said, "just don't make me mad kid."

"You're Gabe, Dave's nephew aren't you," Ramsly said.

"How did you know my-"

"I can read thoughts," ramsly said.

"Enough chit-chat… Let's eat," Gripsnak said.

"I'm still wondering where I am," I said.

"You're in eldenstok," Isabel said, "the land of myths and legends!"

Where does that sound familiar? I thought to myself as I looked around the small house. On one wall was a fireplace and a couple seats surrounding it. On the wall opposite it was covered with shelves of books. On the wall opposite me and the stone bed had a door and a couple candles. In the center was a table filled with food.

"Are you ganna eat or stare at the room all day," Gripsnak said impatiently.

I walked over to the table and picked up an apple when the fire and candlelight went out.

"Oh no, he's coming," dynasty said.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"The dark shadow," Isabel said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Hide," ramsly said as he put a barrel over me, "I'll tell you later!"


	5. Chapter 5

I looked in a peek hole in the barrel and saw the door. The door opened, and a 7-foot tall shadow-like figure with a dragon-like head and deep red eyes walked in. have I seen him before, I thought in my head…

"Hello, Mr. dark," Ramsly said, "what brings you here?"

"I saw you drag in a person into here," the dark shadow said.

"A person? … Here? … No, sir we'd never do that," Dynasty said stuttering.

"Shut it, you Imp!" The dark Shadow yelled, "I saw a person here!"

"You must have only seen me," Ramsly said cunningly.

"Fine then," the dark shadow said turning towards the door. Suddenly, he turned and shot a ball of flame at Ramsly and he flew back into a wall. "This is a reminder for you, for all of you; if I see anyone new… then you, and the new creature, are dead!" He said as he turned and slammed the door.

"So he was the dark shadow," I said as they pulled the barrel off of me.

"Yes, vile creature isn't he, he kills creatures for fun and enjoyment," dynasty said.

"Is ramsly O.K.?" I asked.

"I'm just fine," ramsly said, "My spell for the "no pain shield" made me not feel a thing."

"But, I didn't see a shield," I said.

"Of coarse… because it was invisible," ramsly explained.

"I still think you should blow him up!" gripsnak snapped.

"I told you that the only wand that can break through his shield is the one I gave Dave," ramsly said.

"You mean my uncle?" I asked.

"Yes, and he has it somewhere in your house," ramsly said.

"I have them!" I said.

"You do!" they all screamed and huddled around me.

"You see," I said as I pulled out the wand and book.

"There's another problem," Isabel said, "the wand only works for the person it was given to."

"There was a note with it, from my uncle, that said for me to keep a hold of them," I said.

"Well," ramsly said, "the wand's yours!"

"One question," Isabel said, "will you help us?"

"I don't know any spells," I said.

"I could teach you," ramsly said.

"well," I thought.

"Please! You're our last hope!" Dynasty said.

"…O.K. I'll help," I said with a smile.

They all clapped, except gripsnak who yelled, "can we eat now?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you do what I asked?" Ramsly asked.

"What was that?" I asked half-awake.

"THIS IS HOPLESS!" Gripsnak growled.

"Not as hopeless as your face!" Isabel screamed.

"Quiet!" Ramsly yelled, "Now… Did you read the book?"

"I remember reading something." I said yawning.

"Then show me a spell." Ramsly said.

I held up the wand and… zap! A pot turned into a pile of cheese. "Finally breakfast!" Gripsnak said.

"You seem hungry…want something?" Dynasty asked.

"Yeah…cheese!" I said.

One hour and many food spells later ramsly and I hiked out to a high cliff. I stood in awe by how many dragons, castles, and many other things I saw only in storybooks. My awe disappeared when a dragon came straight at us. I jumped back and screamed.

"Not to worry, Gabe, he's just curious," Ramsly said calmly.

"Sorry to startle thine human," the dragon said, "I just don't see that many from the other side."

"What's the other side?" I asked.

"That's where you came from… Earth." Ramsly said.

"Oh," the dragon said, "My title is Enther… eccentric dragon of the stars…and you are…" Enther asked.

"G-g-g-gabe…," I said.

"Well G-g-g-gabe, may I inquire to the aquization?"

"Hop on, Gabe," Ramsly said, "he'll take us where we need to go."

I slowly got onto the dragon and Ramsly followed. Then the dragon jetted off as fast as a comet. We got to a small island… very peaceful and shaped like a crystal. Enther stopped and we got off.

"Thanks for the ride," Ramsly said as he flew off into the sky. "Now lets get started… Clear your mind of all except the word float… point at the tree over there."

I did so (except I didn't clear my mind) and it turned into a goat. "Try it again," Ramsly said. I did it again and it turned into a boat, then a coat and then a tree again. I tried once more and the tree floated off of the ground.

"Good… now do the same as last but swish your wand and think of an element," ramsly said. I did so and thought of fire… suddenly a fireball shot out of the wand and I flew back.

"Very good… now one last thing before we go back… spin your wand above your head and think of a shield." I did so and I was the same.

"Nothing happened!" I said. Then ramsly hit me with his wand. "Why did you hit me," I said angrily.

"Did you feel it"

"…No," I said puzzled.

"Then it worked…now put your hands on your shoulders and say teleport to Ramsly house," Ramsly said. I did so… there was a bright flash and I appeared in Ramsly's house, on the roof, and fell on the table.

"Need's some work, But it'll do." Ramsly said.

"It'll do!" Gripsnak repeated, "He ruined my dinner!"

"…Sorry."

I woke up the next morning on front of a castle as black as the Dark Shadow. What am I doing here, I thought. Then the door of the castle opened and I saw two deep red eyes looking straight at me. They got right to my face! Then I saw the whole figure…the dark shadow!


	7. Chapter 7

He dragged me into his layer and shackled me onto a wall in a small chamber. I looked across and saw Ramsly, Gripsnak, and Dynasty. "Where's-," I paused after seeing ramsly's face.

"Welcome to my land!" The dark shadow said.

"I wouldn't exactly say it was your land, Mr. Dark," ramsly said.

"Silence wizard!" The dark Shadow said as he turned away from me.

"It's not them… it's me your after!" I yelled.

"I'll kill everyone on this planet to make it mine!" he said as he turned back.

"Then who will you rule?" ramsly said.

The dark shadow turned towards Ramsly and started making a fireball from its hands.

"Stop!" I yelled.

…The dark shadow turned back with its dragon-like head facing me. it's eyes red enough to pierce the night looking straight into mine.

"You can't do this for your own fun. Stop killing the creatures of eldenstok." I said.

"O.K.… I'll stop after I kill you!" The Dark shadow said as he reared his head back. He lunged forward, and I screamed.

He suddenly stopped moving and was one inch from having me for lunch. I heard someone laughing to my left, I looked over and saw Isabel. "I have some tricks of my own," she said as she opened the shackles and gave me my wand, "now show him what's for! I'll save the others. Oh, and move quickly." I moved to the right of the dark shadow, and he started moving again. The dark shadow ran through the wall, came back to the room and saw me.

"How did you get there?" He said angrily his eyes now burning even redder than before.

"By magic," I said as I swished my wand and a fireball shot out of the end. It went right through him.

"You have to try better than that to get rid of me," he said as he shot a fireball back.

I twirled the wand above my head and I got shot back by the fireball. "Didn't feel a thing!" I said laughing.

He then lunged at me, but I pointed at him with my wand (thinking of float) and he "flew" over me.

"Stop your childish antics, you know I can't get hurt," he said laughing, "I'm a shadow!"

"You can get hurt you just have to be solid!" I said as I pointed my wand at him and he turned into a wooden statue. Then I swished the wand and he burned to ashes.

"You did it, gabe, you obliterated him!" Dynasty said jumping with joy.

"I new you had it in you," Isabel said.

"I don't want to kill the party, but I want my dinner!" Gripsnak yelled.

Dinner, I thought. "Oh no, I haven't seen my mother for who knows how long! How do I get home!"

"That's simple," ramsly said, "like this." He waked me in the back of my head and everything went black…

I woke up in my bed, in my room of my old house! Wait a minute…, I thought as I checked my pockets for the wand. Instead, I found a paper that said: Dear** Gabe, Thank you for defeating the dark shadow… we are forever indebted to you. We hope to see you again someday. Sincerely, The creatures of Eldenstok**

I put the paper back in my pocket as the door opened. My mom walked in, pulled up the blinds, and said, "Wake up, Gabe, today is your birthday!"…


End file.
